


3 - Terror

by Jillybeanjoy



Series: Venom [3]
Category: Venom (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Nightmare, PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Movie, Symbiote - Freeform, alien - Freeform, night terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy
Summary: Eddie has a night terror and Venom comforts him.





	3 - Terror

_Eddie is flying on his motorcycle. Chuckling as he looks back toward all the black SUVs chancing him. “I gotta admit that was pretty cool!” He exclaims. He can feel Venoms elation. They are both pure adrenaline and ecstasy._

_Then something hits them from the side, T boning them. Eddie is thrown. Airborne from the impact. He expects to land on the road, laying there with his countless broken bones. But the road never comes._

_Instead, Eddie is falling. Venom makes himself into a kind of parachute but is burning up. The smell of Venom burning away fills Eddies nose. **Goodbye Eddie.** _

_He hits the cold water like asphalt. He tries to swim, to break surface but he doesn’t know which way is up. His lungs burn. He can’t breathe. He can’t think except _Venom? Where are you!_ His vision darkens, water fills his lungs. _

_He grasps at his chest and there’s a huge piece of metal sticking out of his chest. Impaling him. Keeping him stuck on the bottom of the bay. He tries to pull it out, free himself but he isn’t strong enough. Not without Venom. Where’s Venom? He has to save Venom._

_He looks around for Venom but now he’s on the loading dock of the rocket, but he still can’t breathe over the metal through his chest. He sinks to the ground. Water instead of blood pulling around him._

_He’s all alone. No venom. No drake. No riot. No Anne. He can feel his heartbeat getting slower. He tries to keep his eyes open. Then he hears the beeping and whirring of the MRI machine starting up and pain shoots through every atom of his being._

Eddie shoots up in his bed, and Venom masks him. **Where’s the danger?** Venom demands taking full control of their head to look everywhere. 

Eddie sighs in relief at hearing his voice in their head. “No danger.” He breathes. “Nightmare.” 

Venom removes himself from Eddies head to look at him. **Nightmare?**

Eddie nods. “Just a bad dream.” Venom sinks back into Eddies skin until he’s only a floating head. Eddie sits down on the corner of the bed. 

Venom looks at him, confused and expectant. Eddie rolls his eyes and tries to remember other times he’s had nightmares before Venom. Nightmares of falling. Nightmares of being lost and alone in a strange place. 

Venom squints. **I do not like nightmares.**

That makes Eddie laugh. “I don’t think anyone does, buddy.”

Venom tucks back inside of Eddie, settling in his chest. **Can you make it stop?** Venom asks. 

Eddie shrugged. “I mean we aren’t in a nightmare now, are we?” But venom could tell something’s off. He internally prods. Eddies tries to think about something else, anything else. But it’s like trying not to think about an elephant. Suddenly it’s all you’re thinking about. 

**Eddie, what is a night terror?** Venom asks, picking the words out of his head. 

Eddie groans, lying back and putting a pillow over his head. A black tendril removes it. He sighs. “They are like nightmares. But worse somehow. I don’t know, Dan said I had them in the hospital.” He looks over to the night stand next to their bed. “He gave me some medication to help, but when you came back I wasn’t sure how they would affect you so I stopped taking them.” 

Venom considers it for a moment. **Was that a nightmare or a night terror?**

Eddie shrugs, “I don’t know, I wasn’t really listening when Dan was explaining the difference.” He looked at the alarm clock on their nightstand. 3:24am. He stood up and started getting dressed. There was no way he was going to sleep now. His adrenaline was still pumping. 

Venom nudged him from under his skin. **Hungry?** He offered. 

“How about a walk? If we run into anything; fine. If not; fine.” Eddie said shrugging on his hoodie and grabbing his headphones before heading out the door. 

Venom was quiet on the walk as they were moving up and down the streets of San Francisco. “You okay, buddy?” Eddie asked, glad he had his headphones in to avoid strange looks. 

Venom curled around inside of him. **Humans dream so vividly. More so than any other host I’ve had.**

Eddie shrugs “Most of the time I don’t remember them. Just since the explosion....” he hesitates, “though that one was different than even those...” He paused, unsure if he wanted to ask, “V, how did you survive that?” 

**I didn’t think I would.** Venom spoke slowly. **I was impossibly weak. Just moving host to host, trying to find you.**

“You saved me.” Eddie whispered. 

**You die, I die.**

“You almost did die anyway,” Eddie scoffed. 

**We’re both here, aren’t we?**

“Yeah, because of you... Thanks.” Venom didn’t respond and they sat in the quiet for a few minutes.

 **Eddie?** Venom piped up after a while. 

“Yeah?”

 **Hungry.** Venom growled. 

“Alright, alright.” Eddie said, standing up. He looked around, no one was in view. “Let’s see if we can get you something to eat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (I write in chronological order so that’s the reason for the number in the title, but it’s not in chapters because you can still read it out of order or read only one and it will still make sense) If that’s not how this is done please let me know what I should be doing instead.


End file.
